This invention relates to an improved device for closing a sliding
More particularly, the invention relates to a device adapted for closing a sliding door, whereby the sliding door in an open position can be returned by itself to its closed position by its own power.
As is known, various types of closing devices for sliding doors have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,979 to Clement describes a sliding door closer comprising a pair of telescoped tubes, a suction washer and a bleeder valve for a slow escape of air from the inner tube. U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,594 to Mills discloses hardware having a pintle for control of the movement of one or two sash with respect to each other or their frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,372 to Beard et al shows a closer for a sliding door having a pivot shaft, means for cushioning movement of the door and a rod extending member having a magnet attached thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,726 to Bostian describes a spring biased prop for a pivoted door comprising a pair of telescoping tubes having internally flared portions, each having a hole for receiving a shaft of a support means; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,739 to Nelson et al discloses a sliding door closure system comprising a telescoping housing unit, a plurality of spring biasing members and a tension-reducing unit.
While the above-listed patents describe various door closures having different structures, the door closing device of the present invention provides a new approach to the structure and operation thereof which offers certain advantages over the prior art door closers.